The Beginning
by Shivawn
Summary: Prequel to 'What is Love' Explains why Naruto is hated so much. Complete!


A/N: I have decided to write a prequel to the story 'What is Love?' because it seems that my story has no plot…why does Naruto get punished by his parents? Why does Iruka and Kakashi hate him? These will, hopefully, be explained it this short…non-story/story one-shot thingy. It's just the basic writing so you KNOW what is going on and why it is happening. Okay? Okay.

Disclaimer: Do not own. 'Nough said.

* * *

****

The Beginning

October 10, the beautiful day that the baby Uzumaki Naruto was born on. But his parents, or more like mother, were not happy when they saw their, supposedly, "beautiful child." This baby was everything but beautiful, with its beautiful golden blonde hair and big blue eyes that showed how innocent he was. But, that was not what made him ugly. Three whisker's came out of his cheek on each side, signaling that the ten thousand year old Kyuubi, the Kitsune Youkai, that was killed, was inside of their child.

For many generations, Kyuubi has gone from child to child when they are born on October 10, the day of his death more than three thousand years ago. When that child was killed as a baby or died from natural causes or from old age, he would go to another child. It has gone like this for many generations.

His mom, who didn't even want a child, was even more furious that their child was a monster, a demon. She wanted to disown him right away, set him up for adoption…but his loving father, who thought his child was the best gift from the Heaven's above, said no and promptly took the baby home. For five, short years, the father and child, named Naruto, bonded together. They were inseparable…until the day his father was driving home from the grocery store. A drunk was driving into on-coming traffic, hitting his father and killing him instantly. The young Naruto mourned his father's death, but before he could do anything about it, his mother told him that he was getting a new father.

As it was, his mother was having an affair with his step-dad and she wasn't even said that Naruto's father died. He would cry whenever he could, because he didn't even get to go to his father's funeral, never being able to say good-bye to him.

For about a year, things went smoothly and Naruto thought he could like his step-dad. But when it was his 7th birthday, 2 years after his father's tragic death and his mothers remarriage, his step-dad started looking at him like a piece of meat that he wanted to eat, or mercilessly chop into tiny pieces.

His step-dad, knowing the story of Kyuubi, felt that 'Naruto was a burden' and would start to punish him for no explained reason. His mother, who was now a whore and stripper, would cheer Kage on, telling him to do this or do that.

* * *

Looking for attention from other people, attention that Naruto would hope was love, he started doing pranks. When he was about 10, he decided to do a prank on Iruka and Kakashi, his future teachers. At the time, he didn't know that and he decided to black-mail them because he just wanted to have a little bit of different fun.

He followed Iruka and Kakashi from a fancy restaurant to Iruka's house. When he got there, he peeked in the window, seeing them making out, Kakashi giving Iruka a hand-job. Naruto, knowing this was perfect blackmail, picked up his camera and took a picture. Unfortunately, the flash was on and Iruka and Kakashi quickly ran outside after they saw the bright light enter their room. They chased Naruto out of Iruka's lawn, hoping that he would get so scared, he would drop the camera.

Instead, Naruto kept the picture, hiding it. He noticed the love they had in each other's eyes.

After that, he would take pictures of them. One day, they decided to wait for him and took his camera, smashing it up. This is what started the hate relationship between him and his teachers.

Now, we are in the present, with Naruto, his slutty mother and Kage. With Iruka and Kakashi and with the new kid, Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: hopefully that cleared up some things in a short, right-to-the-point story/thingy. Yeah, thank you Pale Rider, by the way, for helping me understand my writing better


End file.
